Hetalia: Eurovision 2013 Edition
by Feferi Peixez
Summary: Reacciones de los países a sus puestos. Serie de pequeños drabbles. ¡Espero les guste!.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias: Malas palabras, cabreos de países.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de Hima-Papa, y mucho menos Eurovision.**

* * *

Angustiados, así estaban cuatro países en una pequeña habitación. Bélgica sostenía en sus manos un póster de _Roberto Bellarosa_ mientras lanzaba pequeños gritos de angustia y emoción. España mantenía sus manos juntas mientras les oraba a todo santo existente en el universo que _Raquel_ quedara en los primeros lugares. Y finalmente, los otros dos países que hacían parecer que no les importaba una mierda: Romano y Holanda, mantenían el ceño fruncido.

Y ahí fue, cuando los _santos_ no le hicieron justicia a España, ni los santísimos _Waffles_ a Bélgica.

La tensión se podía respirar y tocar en el aire: La ganadora no era nada más ni nada menos que _Emmelie de Forest_, quién conllevaba a Dinamarca.

Bélgica soltó el póster y soltó un suspiro enorme, quién volteó a ver a España quién tenía cara de cachorrito triste.

El gesto de superioridad de Romano se demostró enseguida, por ser el más alto de los cuatro en el séptimo lugar. Holanda mantenía un semblante frío y rebelde, un poco angustiado por su posición novena.

- Eh... - Comentó Bélgica, volteando a ver a España con un gesto triste. - ¡Vamos, España! No debe de ser tan malo quedar en... penúltimo lugar.

La belga se golpeó mentalmente, empeoró las cosas.

- Lovi... - Lloriqueó el ibérico. - _Dos_ puntos... ¡_Dos_ malditos puntos!, ¡Cómo te atreves!

- Te lo merecías.

- ¡Yo te dí _12_!

- ¡Me importa una_ merde_, y lo sabes! - Contestó indignado el italiano, algo cabreado. - Además, ¿Por qué sólo me discutes a mí?, ¡Ni Holanda ni Bélgica te dieron puntos!. Además, ¡Tu canción fue igual de estúpida que la de hace unos años, _baila el chiki chiki_ o una de esas mierdas!.

España dirigió una mirada de tristeza a Bélgica y a Holanda.

- Yo... - Tartamudeó la belga.

- Holanda, _te odio_. - Comentó el español.

- _Es mutuo_. - Contestó el holandés, prestándole la más mínima atención a el televisor y a sus compañeros.

* * *

**Perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón. No pude evitar hacer esto.**

***Roberto Bellarosa: Representante de Bélgica en Eurovision 2013.**

***Raquel: Representante de España en Eurovision 2013.**

***Merde: Mierda en italiano.**

***Baila el Chiki Chiki: Canción de España en el Eurovision 2008. La canción más graciosa que he escuchado en años xDDD Simplemente ridícula.**

**Asdfhhkll. Gomen, vi el Eurovision y no pude evitar hacer esto ;_; 3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias: Malas palabras, cabreos de países.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de Hima-Papa, y mucho menos Eurovision.**

* * *

- ¡Chúpate esa, _Sve_! - Gritó el danés emocionado, mientras hacía su danza de la victoria planeado unos minutos antes,al ver su alto puntaje recibido en su momento.

En esa misma sala, esa misma noche, en ese mismo oxígeno que respiraban, se había anunciado la ganadora del Eurovision 2013. Y fue _Emmelie de Forest_, participante de ese evento europeo representando a Dinamarca.

¿La razón de la que el nórdico insultó al sueco? Apuestas se hicieron flotar horas antes de que el ganador fuera anunciado. Dinamarca, con gran confianza en si mismo, votó por el mismo. Finlandia y Suecia votaron por _Robin Stjernberg _e Islandia y Noruega votaron entre ellos dos mismos, para repartirse el premio.

- ¿Qué? - Respondió Suecia, mirando fijamente a Dinamarca. - _Din jävla mamma _pagará la apuesta.

- _¡S-sve! - _Gritó Finlandia. - ¡N-no seas tan malo con _Tanska_!

- Está bien, Finlandia. - Intervino un desesperado Noruega, mientras jugaba con su rulo. - _Anko_ se lo merece.

- Oh, vamos. Sé que soy tu hermano favorito.

- Ni siquiera eres mi hermano. - Contestó hastiado el noruego. - Hablando de hermanos... ¿_Eldste bror_...

- A_ldrei að._

* * *

**Woooooooooooli c:**

**Robin Stjernberg: Representante de Suecia en Eurovision 2013.**

**Din jävla mamma: Tu jodida madre (¡Epa! Cuida esa boquita, Suecia~)**

**Tanska: Dinamarca en finlandés.**

**Eldste bror: Hermano mayor en noruego.**

**Aldrei að: Nunca en islandés.**

**Y ya pues, chao chao y que les guste este capitulo que salió muy fuera de contexto ahre LOL.**


End file.
